


The Coda

by ClairesGuiltyPleasure



Series: Valentine's 2021 [6]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure
Summary: A sequel to 'Will You Be My Valentine?'
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Valentine's 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow





	The Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6. "What are you smiling about?"

Jimmy’s hands were shaking as he took off his jacket, waistcoat, and tie. He was pacing too, unable to stand still. He was almost sure Thomas still loved him; and if not loved him, then at least wanted him. But there was still a small sliver of fear and doubt. The small _“And what if not?”_ that his mind couldn’t seem to get rid of. And it was killing him. He needed an answer, that was why he did the whole Valentine’s cards thing. He had almost backed out around noon, but then thought better of it. He just really, really hoped Thomas would show up.

He heard Thomas going to his room and his heart started racing even faster than it already did. This was it. There was no way Thomas could miss the last letter, he made sure of it. And if he doesn’t show up, well. Jimmy would have his answer.

He startled when there was a knock on his door. His hands were shaking with nervousness and excitement.

“Yes?”

The door opened to reveal Thomas. He was… beaming was the best description Jimmy could think of. He felt a weight leave his chest. Thomas stepped inside and closed the door. Jimmy thought maybe they should talk a bit first, but that idea seemed utterly foolish at the moment. Before he knew, what was he doing, he pushed Thomas against the door and attacked his lips. The kiss was frantic and hungry, Jimmy’s hands in Thomas’s hair, pulling the man as close as possible. Their tongues met and they explored each other’s mouths as if it was the most important thing in the whole world. Thomas’s hands wrapped around his waist and they pressed together, and he could feel Thomas, hard against his thigh when he pushed one leg between his. Soon, they had to part their lips in order to breathe.

Thomas was still in his uniform and Jimmy took off his jacket and unbuttoned his waistcoat. Thomas’s lips mapped his neck, his stubble scratching the tender skin and oh God, that felt so good. Jimmy heard himself moan and then Thomas was guiding him towards the bed. He laid on his back and watched as Thomas swiftly took off his shirt and undershirt. Jimmy gaped at his broad chest. Suddenly, Thomas was on top of him and he could touch him, and he realized that he would never get enough of it.

Thomas kissed him, passionately and less frantically, and started working on his buttons. Once Jimmy was naked from waist up, Thomas kissed what seemed like every inch of his chest, paying special attention to his nipples, making Jimmy gasp and moan.

“Thomas, please, I want,” Jimmy said, breathless.

“What do you want, love?” Thomas’s voice was raw and lower than usual, and that was doing things to Jimmy.

“Something. Anything. Touch me.” Jimmy knew he probably wasn’t making any sense, but Thomas seemed to understand. He took off their trousers and pants and their groins met and for a moment Jimmy thought he would pass out. They rutted against each other, and Thomas took them both in his hand and it didn’t take Jimmy long at all to feel his climax, Thomas following soon after. They kissed to muffle the moans.

Jimmy laid there, utterly sated, and happy. He smiled blissfully at Thomas, who lifted himself off of Jimmy and rested by his side. He wiped them clean with the nearest piece of clothing he could find. His hand was drawing circles into Jimmy’s shoulder. He was smiling and looked absolutely peaceful. Jimmy watched him, trying to commit the picture to his memory.

“What are you smiling about?” he asked.

“I always thought I was soppy, but clearly, out of the two of us, you’re the romantic.”

“Am not.”

“No? So it wasn’t you whose letters I’ve been reading? Who basically wrote poetry about my hair and my lips and my eyes…?”

“Shut up,” Jimmy said, suddenly embarrassed.

“I’m only teasing,” Thomas said and kissed Jimmy’s cheek. “They were all lovely. What would you do if I hadn’t figured out it was you though?”

“Don’t know. But I rather thought you would catch up onto it, you’re smart, after all. I suppose I would sign the last one. Unless I lost my nerve, of course.”

“Hmm. So, what do you want from this, us, exactly?”

“I want you. I want to be with you and only you and for you to be only with me. I want you to be my man. I want to spend every day with you and just as many nights and I want to be by your side no matter what. And I won’t settle for anything less and I think you won’t either,” Jimmy looked straight into his eyes, completely serious. He needed Thomas to understand. And to agree.

“Yes. Yes darling, I want that too,” Thomas said, and they kissed, slowly, full of emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I've attempted to write something resembling smut. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, has anyone noticed that I'm shit at naming fics yet?


End file.
